plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Prospector Zombie
(back) (mid-air) |first seen = Wild West - Day 2 |flavor text = "There once was a zombie who got old, spending all his days looking for gold. 'Til one day in the rain, he finally ate the brains… and, wait, where's his other shoe?"}}Prospector Zombie is the 11th zombie encountered in the Wild West. Its dynamite detonates after the zombie reaches the 2nd column from the right, launching it behind the player's defenses. It eats its way back to the right side of the screen. It functions similarly to the Digger Zombie from Plants vs. Zombies, but instead of burrowing and surfacing at the very left, it appears vulnerably in the lawn and only reaches the back after its dynamite explodes. The dynamite can be extinguished by Iceberg Lettuces, Snow Peas, and Winter Melons, and it also can be relighted by fire attacks such as the one from Snapdragon. While it is being launched and it's in mid-air, it can be blown away by Blover. Description The Prospector Zombie wears an orange tattered cowboy hat with the upper and rear portions folded upward. It has a silver hair and a messy beard. It only has three teeth: the upper right, lower right, and lower left. Then, Prospector Zombie has a red handkerchief tied to its neck in a cape-like form, and wears a light blue long sleeve stained with small grasses from grasslands, with the right sleeve torn up to its biceps while the left one torn up to its wrist and on the back that is somehow torn up. There is also a blue grass-like pattern extending from its shoulders to its elbow and along with its waist-line and has a gray-like colored belt with four dynamites strapped to its left side. Its pants are the same color and are also torn up, with the right leg up to its knees while on its left it is only exposing the knees. Finally, it only has one orange boot on its right foot and a white sock on its left. Almanac entry TOUGHNESS: Average SPEED: Stiff Launches over your defenses when his fuse blows down. Special: appears on the left side of your lawn when dynamite explodes "There once was a zombie who got old, spending all his day looking for gold. 'Til one day in the rain, he finally ate the brains… and, wait, where's his other shoe?" Overview Prospector Zombie absorbs 11.5 normal damage shots. Its appearance changes upon absorbing 6.25 shots (at this point the arm falls off) before it dies at 11.5 normal damage shots. Appearances Player's House: Piñata Party Wild West: Day 2, 4, 5, 8, 9, 10, 13, 16, 18, 19, 21, 25 and Big Bad Butte Strategies Its dynamite detonates after it reaches the second column from the right, making it go all the way to the back and start walking to the right, destroying your defenses. It only has the health of a regular zombie, so that has an advantage for the player. Good choices to destroy this zombie include Split Pea or Bonk Choy, because they can attack forward and backward. In fact, Split Pea is introduced right before this zombie appears. You can also disable the dynamite's fuse by cooling it using freezing plants like Iceberg Lettuce, Winter Melon, or Snow Pea. You can also stun it with butter from a Kernel-pult, giving you more time. Using Plant Food on any catapult plant can be a last resort, as they target every zombie on screen. While they are flying to the left, you can use Blovers, if you do not want to plant Split Peas and freezing plants because you could be using fire instead. Blocking it with defensive plants while its dynamite is active is not a good idea, as it will not stop it from jumping. A column of Ghost Peppers in the back column will also sterilize these zombies, due to Ghost Pepper's range and the Prospector Zombie's low health. Planting two Spikeweeds or a Spikerock on the rightmost columns will easily take out all Prospector Zombies due to their low health. In Big Bad Butte, bringing the Blover is recommended as there are some cases where newly-arrived Prospector Zombies cannot be damaged by Winter Melons and may cause a serious damage to your backmost defenses if not taken care of immediately. With its fast recharge, try to time carefully when will they fly, then use Blover to wipe them off, allowing you to save much sun and time for upcoming assaults. This tactic is effectively done in higher levels, four-flagged levels, or in levels with presences of Wild West Gargantuars. Alternatively, use Spikeweeds and Spikerocks to deal with hordes of this zombie. Gallery Prospector Zombie Almanac Entry.png|Almanac entry part 1 Prospector Zombie Almanac Entry Part 2.png|Almanac entry part 2 Prospector Zombie Icon2.png|Almanac icon HD Prospector.png|HD Prospector Zombie Prospectlaunch.png|Launching Prospector Zombie DeadProspectorZombieFlameOn.png|Dead Prospector Zombie (with its dynamite flame on) DeadProspectorZombieNoDynamite.png|Dead Prospector Zombie (without its dynamite) FaintedProspectorZombie.jpeg|A fainted Prospector Zombie FaintedProspectorZombie2.jpeg|A backwards fainted Prospector Zombie Prospector.png|Hypnotized Prospector Zombie Prospector Ate Brains With Dynamite.jpg|A Prospector Zombie (with its ready-to-detonate dynamite) ate the player's brains. Screenshot 2015-01-27-18-41-14.png|Buttered right facing prospector zombie Screenshot 2015-03-21-20-07-51-1.png ATLASES_ZOMBIEWESTPROSPECTORGROUP_1536_00_PTX.png Wild West Zombies toys.jpg|Prospector Zombie among with other Wild West zombies as toys Trivia *Prospector Zombie is based on Gold Digger/Miner, hence its Almanac description and Dynamite. *The fuse of the dynamite was going to be longer as seen in the Wild West Trailer. *If Prospector Zombie is killed after its dynamite exploded and landed it in the opposite side of the lawn, its head will fall off backwards when it dies. This will happen even if it was launched to the left side and killed by a plant that shoots to the right, like a Threepeater or Peashooter on a mine cart. *A Prospector Zombie appears in the Wild West as an advertisement to get more coins if the player's coin balance is low enough. *Prospector Zombie is the only zombie in the entire Plants vs. Zombies series that uses dynamite. *If a Prospector Zombie is killed by Lightning Reed, Cherry Bomb, Jalapeno, Power Zap, Magnifying Grass and Sun Bean's Plant Food effect, when facing the opposite direction, it will still be facing that direction while turning to ashes. *Prospector Zombie, Seagull Zombie, Imp, Barrel Roller Zombie, Jetpack Zombie, Disco Jetpack Zombie, and Snorkel Zombie are the only zombies in the game that fall backwards when they die. *Prospector Zombie, Blew Zombie, and Explorer Zombie are the only zombies whose special ability can be prevented with a freezing-effect plant. **However, their abilities will be restored if these zombies are harmed by fire. *Lobbed-shot plants, Lightning Reed and Starfruit can hit it in midair. *The way that this zombie gets to the other side of the lawn is actually similar to the rocket jump technique used in many first person shooters. *If the player listens closely, when the Prospector Zombie's dynamite detonates and it is launched, it coarsely shouts 'Brains!' while in the air. *Prospector Zombie is one of the few zombies which do not target the player's house (unless the dynamite has been extinguished), the others being all Zombot variants, Zombie Parrot, Zombie King, and Fisherman Zombie. *If it gets hypnotized (by a Hypno-shroom) before its dynamite goes off, it will still go to the leftmost column. It just will not eat the plants. *Fire attack plants can relight the dynamite, much like Explorer Zombie's torch. *A smoke trail will appear behind the zombie when it launches. **When chilled while airborne, its smoke will turn blue. *It dies immediately when there are no zombies left but itself. This trait is shared with Zombie King and Fisherman Zombie. *Even if it's dynamite is extinguished and is on the right side, it will still die. *Prospector Zombie is the only zombie below ten health that Vigorous Broccoli cannot grab. *If the dynamite blows up it will not be on the zombie when it reaches the other side of the lawn. However, if you freeze it while it is walking to the right, the dynamite will reappear and will immediately deactivate. You cannot reactivate it. See also *Dynamite ru:Зомби-старатель Category:Wild West encountered zombies Category:Headwear zombies Category:Wild West Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars zombies Category:Plants vs. Zombies: All Stars Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) Category:Plants vs. Zombies 2 (Chinese version) zombies Category:Wild West (Chinese version) Category:Wild West (Chinese version) encountered zombies Category:Zombies that do not target the house Category:Wild West (All Stars) Category:Wild West (All Stars) encountered zombies